


A Walk

by Witty_Whit



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Friendship, On Island, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Mornin,' Kate."</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> "Mornin,' Kate."

"Mornin,' Kate."

Kate rolled over, bleary-eyed, and tried to smile at Charlie who stood blocking the early morning sun from her face. Charlie usually wasn't up before she was. The thought brought cleared her head. "Hi, Charlie. What's going on?"

"Didn't mean to wake ya – but I could use ya help with somethin.'"

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Kate sat up and reached for a clean t-shirt, but then remembered that she didn't have any. Too tired to be annoyed, she got up and headed out into the daylight. The camp was quiet other than the sounds of the waves and breeze. She didn't bother stretching or trying to wash her face. "What's up?" she asked turning to Charlie.

Charlie looked away towards the sea before answering, "Follow me."

Rolling her eyes a bit, Kate walked after him, striding through the sand. She thought about questioning him further, but everyone on this Island seemed to have a case of the crypics, and Kate was happy to play along. When everyone has a secret, they can't expect you to always tell the truth.

Charlie didn't hesitate when they arrived at the tree line, but strode right into the jungle. Clearly, he knew where he was going. After a few minutes had passed, and they showed no signs of stopping or slowing, Kate asked, "Should I have brought some water?"

"It's not far."

All right. Kate could be patient. They kept walking. At first the jungle was thick, but ahead the trees were thinning, letting in more hazy light. I was less quiet than on the beach; here Kate could hear birds and insects and the wind was louder coming through the leaves. When they came to the small meadow, Kate blinked – always a bit surprised.

"It's right on the other side of this meadow."

What is? Kate would find out soon enough.

Back in the dense vegetation, Charlie stopped and waited for Kate. Charlie had a huge grin on his face as he pointed upwards. "Look!"

Kate needed a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She blinked, following his finger. She could see a branch covered in leaves. Neat.

"Um, Charlie, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

Shaking his head, Charlie took her arm and lifted it up straight until it was pointing at…

Kate gasped. Hidden between the leaves on a trailing vine was a gorgeous lavender and cream orchid. This rare, delicate flower had survived the harsh Island life. "It's beautiful!"

"There's more." Charlie pointed out three more orchids nearby, all hidden in different spots.

Kate admired them for a few more minutes, longing to pick them, but decided to let them live. "I can't believe you found this place, Charlie. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Charlie shrugged, but Kate could tell he was pleased. "Welcome. That's not the only reason I brought ya out here, ya know?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kate laughed.

"I'm hurt, Kate; I really am," Charlie pouted as he dramatically put his hands over his heart. "No, I also thought ya could help me lug this lot back!"

Kate had been so transfixed on the wild flowers, that she didn't notice the three suitcases on laying haphazardly on under the tree. She rubbed her head.

"I found these when I was searching for more fruit trees. I think the two of us can manage the three of them."

Later as they lugged the suitcases across the uneven ground, Kate told Charlie, "Thanks."

"For makin' ya carry these?"

She grinned. "No. But thanks for finding them all the same."

Charlie nodded.

"And thanks for showing me the flowers."

"My pleasure, Kate."


End file.
